Can you pick me up?
by JuliinThesky
Summary: His cell phone rang and he knew who was on the other side of the line." Another Seddie One-Shot.. enjoy and RR : Rated T just to be safe.. a little of lenguage maybe...


**OK PEOPLE, ON MY LAST FIC I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT IN CASE YOU DIDN´T NOTICED, I DO NOT OWN ICARLY NOR DRAKE BELL'S SONG, I'M NOT DAN SCHNEIDER, I DON'T EVEN LIVE AT USA! SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! THNX A LOT ****! NOW.. ENJOY!**

"_I never thought that it'd be so simple but, I found a way I found a way, I always thought that it'd be too crazy but, I found a way I found a way…"_

His cell phone rang and he knew who was on the other side of the line.

"Sam… What's up?"

"Hi Dork, can you pick me up?" She sounded odd.

"Is everything ok? Are you ok?" Freddie started to worry.

"Yes Freddork, I'm Ok.. Something happened and Carly is out of town, can you pick me up?"

He didn't believe one word from Sam, where was her boyfriend when she needed him? But he didn't ask.

"Tell me where you are"

"Behind the school, you'll see me"

"Stay there, I'm on my way" He grabbed his car keys and left.

The fact that she called him wasn't news to him, since he'd got his license, Freddie was kind of a private taxi for Sam; But he didn't care. But still, he knew something wasn't fine, after all this years, he learned to understand the secret messages under Sam's insults, names, call from everywhere asking him to pick her up, etc. They knew something was growing between them but neither Sam nor Freddie were ready to face it.

He was driving slowly, the streets were slippery because of the rain and the wind was blowing hard because of a snow storm that was near Seattle, according to The Daily Seattle News. Freddie saw her from the corner; she didn't have her jacket, only a blue sweater and her backpack._ Man, blue is definitely her color… WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER??. _ Freddie took his head out of the window while he was arriving next to Sam.

"ARE YOU NUTS??? IT'S FRIKING FREEZING!! PUT YOUR JACKET ON!"

"Who are you, your mother? I don't have it."

Sam got in to the car sitting next to him; she was shivering so Freddie gave her his jacket. Sam took it without saying a word, bad sign. She was looking the falling snow through the window, immersed in thoughts. She looked kind of sad.

"I love snow… it's so peaceful"

"Ok, Are you gonna tell me what happened? Since when you are a "peaceful snow-lover"? You hate peace!"

Freddie was looking at Sam, searching for an answer.

"The light's green. Drive"

She sounded forth, as if her mind was on other things.

That was it. Freddie pulled over and turned off the engine. Sam looked confused.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not taking you anywhere until you tell me what happened."

"Well… I hope you have some food 'cause I'm not telling you anything 'cause nothing happened Dork!"

"Fine! We'll stay here."

They stood in silence for several minutes. Sam had lifted her legs on the seat with her knees on her chest. Suddenly she started to cry. Freddie, without a minute of thinking, held her tight. She hugged him back, buried her face on his chest and cried for like half an hour. Freddie didn't say a word while Sam was crying; he was just hugging her trying to calm her down. When she did, Sam was sitting on Freddie's lap. Her face blushed and she sat back on her seat.

"Pete broke up with me."

She was looking at her hands, and a tear rolled over her cheek; she wiped it quickly with Freddie's jacket sleeve. Freddie was staring at her without knowing what to say. Sam noticed that and smiled.. They had been in silence for several minutes and Sam finally looked at him. He was still looking at her, waiting for an explanation or something.

"I'm freezing and I'm hungry".

Freddie smiled, even in this awkward situation she was the same Sam. He started the car and drove to the Bushwell Plaza.

All the way to his house he thanked God his mom was at work, she never would have allowed Sam at her house. Let face it, they were totally opposite persons. Maybe that was the reason Freddie kind of liked being around Sam. She was capable to confront Ms. Benson, something Carly or even Spencer weren't able to do. He had learned some things from Sam and he wasn't the same "little boy who does every thing his mother tells him" any more.

Things were changing, that was a fact, and he had the feeling that the change wasn't over.

It was awkward for the two of them being without Carly even though they were spending a lot of time together since their friend started to visit her Grandfather more often (a request from Carly's father.)

They entered to Freddie's apartment shaking off the snow over their shoulders. They had been in silence all the way to Bushwell. Freddie hanged his jacket while Sam was searching in the cabinets for some food.

"Don't you have something Non- Healthy in this entire kitchen??" Freddie laughed.

"Not in the kitchen. Come on, I'll show you." Sam had her eyes wide opened.

"Geeez… So Rebel" And followed him to his bedroom.

She noticed that Freddie's bedroom was changed; Maybe it had changed along with the owner. Even though he still had the some Galaxy Wars things, it kind of looked like a TV's editing room. He had his laptop connected with a lot of machines that Sam had never saw in her life.

"Wow… what are this things for?"

Freddie was still searching something in the drawers of his night table. He found it and turned to Sam.

"Oh… I use them to edit iCarly. Here, Non-Healthy food."

He threw her a bag of chips and he was holding two Sodas. Sam smiled.

"Lord Fredward, what if your mother finds out?"

"She will not, 'cause you will not tell her"

"And how do you know that?"

She knew she was flirting with him, but she didn't stop.

"Because you know that if you do I will have to kill you"

He noticed they where flirting, and he liked that.

"You could not…"

They were very close to each other.

"Oh yeah?"

Before Sam could answer Freddie crushed his lips in to hers. They were kissing when Sam pulled back.

"I… have to go. Sorry"

She got up to leave but Freddie caught her by the arm.

"Sam, don't go. Let's talk"

"Let me go Freddie!"

"You can't go. There's a snowstorm out there. It's dangerous!"

"I don't care! Please I can't… please let me go!"

"I care! I care about you Sam! Please stay!"

Sam stopped forcing and Freddie released her arm. She hid her face on her hands and started to cry again. Freddie hugged her and she buried her head on his chest. They stood still for several minutes and slowly Sam stopped the crying. They were looking at each other. Sam felt the need to tell Freddie all the truth; and he noticed that. They seated on the floor, Freddie was holding her hand, ready to listen all she had to say.

"Pete and I had troubles… We had a lot of fights, he was always telling me that I wasn't full committed to the relationship and all that crap. A few days ago we had a huge fight. He told me I had to choose between iCarly and him. I left his house without giving him an answer, so I came to his house to explain to him that I couldn't choose, that I loved doing iCarly and I loved being with him, but he didn't listen. He started to yell at me, and in the middle of all the crap he was saying, he told me something that made me think"

She stopped talking and looked at Freddie, who was speechless, looking at her, waiting for the end of the story.

"What? What does he told you?"

"He told me that I was in love with you but I wasn't ready to face it. And that he was just an excuse for me to hide my true feelings for you"

Freddie was on shock. He had feeling for Sam for a long time ago, and despite all the things that had been going on between them in the past few months, Freddie knew she had a boyfriend and that they were only friends, good friends. Did Sam have feeling for him? Sam was staring at him, her face was blushed and she had tears in her eyes.

"Pete was right you know? I don't know what exactly, but I do feel something when I'm near you."

"Sam…"

"Why did you kiss me? If you don't like me, why did you kiss me? If you don't have feelings for me, why did you kiss me? If you don't wanted to? Why did you kiss me? "

Tears were rolling down her face. Freddie held her face with his hands and wiped away her tears.

"Who said I don't like you?"

He kissed her on one cheek.

"Who said I don't have hide feeling for you?"

He kissed her other cheek.

"Who said I don't wanted to? And who said I don't want it now?"

And He kissed her on the lips.


End file.
